


Meet Me (Where I Am)

by Val_Creative



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Masturbation, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sun hasn't allowed herself careless and thoughtlessjoy, in so long. That's why she laughs against the crook of Riley's neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm up to my damn eyeballs in things to do BUT I FIGURED WHY NOT GO OUT WITH A BANG FOR **FEMSLASH FEBRUARY**! I love this show and I love all of these characters, and I was up for sharing some sweet fluff with you guys! :) I ended up finding a prompt off of **The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2016** that was ["Sense8: Riley/Sun, masturbation. Riley is masturbating when Sun unexpectedly visits her."](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/19252.html?thread=2709556) and decided to have a crack at it! This is a partial dedication to Amanda who loves this show just as much as me and is going through a rough time - I hope this makes you happy.
> 
> Please please any thoughts or comments - or if you are a Sense8 fan - come shout or leave me your thoughts! Thank you!

 

*

Prison concrete feels brittle against Sun's blood-crusted knuckles, under her naked, sore feet.

It is weak, not her.

Her solitary confinement won't last forever… provided they don't antagonize Sun further. They think she's miserable. That she misses fresh air and sunshine, and other like-minded people to talk to.

There's plenty of _minds_ available to her, and Sun can leave at any time she wants. Or call any of her… _family_ to her cell. Family — that's what a solemnly smiling Riley told her they were. That's what everyone is to each other.

Sun disagrees.

 _Family_ will lie and deceive you.

She understands what Riley meant to say.

This connection — between all eight of them — transcends blood and flesh, any physical mile or hemisphere or even theory of unconscious psychic resonance. Sun thinks she can grasp it more firmly, and maybe even control her desires and actions wherever the others meet her, or she meets them.

Sun's knuckles strike the wall once more. Her body feels _good_ all over, instead of painful and bruised. She bounces on her heels a little, purposely tuning into the misplaced, _echoing_ sensation. Perspiration trickles down her exposed shoulder-blades, soaking into Sun's thin, white bra.

It feels ticklish whatever it is… like fingertips skimming over her skin, her belly and thighs.

She closes her eyes — _Riley closes hers, wiggling her nude, sweating body against the floral, faded sheets, her mouth hanging open_ — reaching towards the sensation and the person attached to it.

When Sun opens her eyes, there's sunshine filling every darkened, solitary crevice of her being. Particles of dust floating within yellowed light, filtering into the cramped apartment room.

Riley's hazel eyes are open as well, gazing at the ceiling and seeming to not notice Sun, while her right hand pumps inside her lilac polka-dotted underwear. Sun _feels_ it too. The pressure and heat of another set of fingers directly rubbing on her clitoris. Riley has to know she's there.

Eyes flutter shut — _Sun blinks them open, surrounded by mold-infested, lonely darkness_ — and Riley murmurs out Will's name, as if sleep-drowsy, as if it's a plea.

Her bleached-out blonde hair fanning around the pillow. Sun's fingers twitch, as if considering putting her hand within it, to grasp on roughly or to pet, to lull Riley back into a fantastical dreamland. Instead, Sun climbs down with her, aligning herself nearby but not touching the other woman.

Riley's hand slows, massaging over her wet, swollen vaginal lips. Her head turns on the pillow, and Riley stares over at her with a tiny, benevolent grin.

"Hi," Riley breathes out.

"Hi," Sun murmurs out her reply, without embarrassment, her own lips perking up.

A soft and also breathy giggle. Riley wraps her left hand to the back of Sun's head, pressing a kiss to a chapped upper lip, and then another, more timid kiss against Sun's nose.

Sun hasn't allowed herself careless and thoughtless _joy_ , in so long.

That's why she laughs against the crook of Riley's neck.

*

 


End file.
